


【Moonsun】A for Ace, B for Boss

by alscorp



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alscorp/pseuds/alscorp





	【Moonsun】A for Ace, B for Boss

「因为献勤情的那小子？」

金容仙停留在档案上的眼神连一瞥也没出界，就能感觉到对方重重的吐息。

再来是被勐然抬起的下颚和一个近乎疯狂的吻。

事发须回溯到一小时前的例行开会。

公司正企划上市一件对市场来说十分新营的产品，做的好能成为主导未来导向的先驱，做不好会严重亏本打击董事的信任，最终或许还会连带影响到公司的形象。

诸多考量下，做事一向严密的金代表指派各部门职员上台报告新产品的行事流程。

有些死沉的气氛令她不是很有生气。说实话她对这产品的信心并没有很高，但公司作为市场领头羊总得有些突破。

她趁报告职员交接时整了整西装外套，裡头的白丝质衬衫突出了阴柔气质，深棕色短髮又硬是添加了高冷气场，一空降新任代表位置就愣的不知该令人畏惧还是爱慕。

会议经过了一小时后终于来到行销部，被选做的代表是长相帅气的年轻主管，身材高挑，言行举止尽是礼节，据说以新任主管身份一进公司后就有不小的人气。

比起那对办公人士来说过于出众的外表，这主管倒是让精神有些不济的金代表清醒了些。

她真想直言说条理清晰的简报和口条，正是在场诸位高阶主管的学习楷模，但与其多花时间在斥训年纪比自己还大的下属，她更宁愿用沉默来换得自我反省。

也许是她充满赞许的反应太过明显，导致刚结束报告的那位行销部主管大胆了起来，面容满是自豪地望着自家代表，还投射出一道不自然的光束。

那赤裸裸夹杂爱慕和崇拜的眼神，令坐在金容仙身旁纪录着会议进度的丁秘书顿了一下，连带地打错一个字。

她快速地按下删除键，反射性的动作毫不拖泥带水，却还是忍不住往对面一瞥。

那冷面至极的脸庞骤降至零下，彷彿身旁空气都结了冰，吓得她赶紧回头关注萤幕，不敢再看去。

「刚才都有纪录下来吗？」

「有，已经上传到云端了。」

金容仙呼出一口气，柔软的办公椅支撑着她的身子，如同她支撑公司那样。

放鬆的机会太少，幸好源源不绝的工作量和她工作狂的精神成正比，公司才能如此运转。

只要经过早上繁忙的工作和开会摧残，凡是人到了下午都不会有什麽好精神，可代表作为公司之主，她必须扛得起。

扛得起所有事，扛得起所有人。

丁秘书趁时倒了杯热茶要给金容仙，手明是热的，但怎麽好像仍被方才那人的模样给冰着，莫名打了个寒颤。

「对了，麻烦重点整理出行销部这次报告的几个要点，我想当成报告范本发下去。」金容仙习惯性地要将头髮往上拨，发现触感不如从前厚重，才意识到头髮已经短了，「特别是企划部的，这次报告真是有失水准。」

小心地接过秘书递来的热茶，喝了一口，全身就暖和了。

金容仙身体偏寒，饮食又因工作没法正常，只好透过一些小饮品来暖暖身子。

热茶入口的感觉非常满足，烦躁心情也渐渐好转。她注意到这次似乎用了不同茶叶，口感比先前那些更顺口，更甘甜。

「换茶叶了吗？」好心情的金容仙着手开始处理接下来的公务，随口一问。

「是啊，匿名人士送的高山茶。」丁辉人抱起笔电，嘴角弧度不如平时那麽单纯。

一听到是别人送的，金容仙就因担心而皱起眉。这年头不好溷，竞争激烈，劲敌繁杂。就算金容仙交际手腕高明，面前亲切微笑的，暗地裡可能都对她不怀好意，所以为了安全找想，礼物基本上不会待在她身旁，食品也只能报废。

想想这几年来报废的食物，金容仙内心已道歉几百回。

「怎麽没和我说？」

「代表放心，绝对安全。」丁秘书不疾不徐地走到大型办公桌前，金色短髮衬托出她可爱的脸庞，但抱着笔电又不失专业，形成一股反差。

那张宛如柴犬一般无辜的脸蛋完美地收服金容仙这个爱狗人士，连带地忽略了那抹应属尴尬的微笑。

「是吗⋯⋯」

丁秘书用犬系微笑再次保证后，金容仙才有点放心下来。

「我先去整理报告了。」转身，立刻放鬆的脸部肌肉透露方才的紧张感。她庆幸茶叶收服了金代表本该敏感的神经，但一想到等等注定会拜访的那位人士，脚步就不自觉快了些，背影是落荒而逃，却被金容仙解读为是下属令人欣慰的勤奋。

简单地结束午餐后，工作狂性格的金容仙又埋进工作堆裡，无法自拔。她只要想到有上万名员工的薪资都掌握在她的决策上，小小的心脏又紧了些。

概括一句：暴风雨前是宁静。天空的蓝是静如止水，太阳是温暖和谐，没有人能预测接下来是否有公司股市大跌，或有自然灾害导致原物料突然上涨，影响到整个市场。

过去几年市场不乏有过如此动盪，每每公司遇险都是在金容仙带领之下踏出火坑，重新站稳台阶。

可惜，儘管度过难关后总会受到董事的极力赞赏和信任，那在半夜接到紧急电话时的慌恐仍馀悸犹存。她永远不会忘记那如打火英雄听到出勤铃的紧张感，指尖与手心因肾上腺素飙升产生的刺痛，和那拳头大的心脏勐得像是要冲破表层的冲击。

金容仙逼迫自已停下，将目光放到电脑萤幕和满桌文件上，顿时室内只剩下打字和纸张翻阅的细微声响。

好几份待审核的机密文件和包装精美的信函，已被秘书按照属性分类，整齐叠好。

像金容仙这麽有奉献主义精神的工作狂，首先当然是着手审查最攸关公司的那几分机密文件。处理到一个阶段后，才会以一种忙裡偷閒的态度拆开几份信函，给自个儿一点娱乐。

十分钟过去，金容仙仍沉醉在几间小公司内容写得夸张的研发邀约，忽然不合时宜地响起敲门声，令她反射性地把信纸反向放下。

看了眼时钟，正事和偷閒加起来确实过有一阵子，应该是丁秘书送新文件来了。

「请进。」

俗话说，不请自来之人总最理直气壮。金容仙从回溯中清醒，纳闷自己今天究竟是哪项固定流程错了，才会忽略掉这麽多足以推算出凶手就是那人的细节。

「文理事，妳这是在做什麽？」她虚弱而乾裂的哑声成了无谓抵抗，不足以牵动手臂肌肉好得已推开眼前一瞬间放大的身影。

上司自以为的优势在情慾面前，不堪一击，下属自以为的劣势在情慾面前，反而如鱼得水。

那漠然却带一丝冷笑的嘴脸不断放大，腰间环绕的手臂不如平时那麽柔软，感觉是用尽了全力在束缚她。

「我们关係有那麽陌生吗，金代表？」痞笑，唇瓣厮磨着她敏感的耳廓，让上头渐渐染上粉红。

她想起房门上那过于慎重的敲响，似文星伊充满複杂情绪的冷面，也似她们俩不得见光的恋情。

她的下属明显是因为方才那位报告优异的男职员吃醋了，还吃得不轻。危机意识响起，她大可以代表与理事这悬殊的地位差距来『提醒』对方移身，或者直接按下办公桌下的紧急按钮来求救，但任一选择在文星伊面前，彷彿都成了多馀的决策。

其实她早该料想到这一步，因为她对这人此时的反应并没有太过意外，反而有些期待。

文星伊是她的对象，是她回到家想第一眼瞧见的身影，是枕在自己身旁无数夜晚的爱人。她陪伴了自己不下两年，无奈办公室恋情太危险，在公司裡她只是自己的下属，那位冷着脸便能撩遍所有男女的文理事。

「怎麽进来的？」金容仙试着缓住呼吸，脑海中幻想过无数画面，没法否认这并不是其中一个。在那无数令人害羞的夜晚，对方充满骨感的诱惑是那麽清晰可见，如今近在眼前却显得虚假，毕竟办公室灯光不如家房温暖，空气也没有飘着扩香剂的精油味。

她回想起不久前的会议，发现自己似乎真的忽略了来自左方强烈的视线，专注于前方的简报与报告者。她想起那男人的微笑是如何在自己赞赏过后扬起，然后得寸进尺散发不必要的魅力。

金容仙内心大叫一声不妙，后悔自己粗心。

淡淡一笑，与身俱来的身高优势再加上金容仙倾倒在办公桌上的姿势，让文星伊得以低头圈住面前这位坚持守己的人儿。

她一脚伸进金容仙的双腿之间，游刃有馀。

「丁秘书很通情达理。」

一边想着要如何解决自家秘书，一边又得应付眼皮下棘手的情境。

「白天危险。」她能感觉到腰侧的手正缓缓往上移动，逐渐到达一个过于亲暱的区域。

丝质衬衫的触感似肌肤，光滑而柔软。文星伊的唇原本抵着她的耳廓，后来渐渐移动至耳垂，然后是通红的脸颊，最后停留在那微张的唇。

娇滴的红是情慾象徵。文星伊那双眼危险的动人，硬是让金容仙移不开视线。当对方唇若有似如的经过自己的肌肤时，体内一股电流立刻从心脏往末梢散播，弄得她手心又痒又疼。

但最让人心跳的，莫过于最一开始那霸道的吻。

那吻吻的她喘不过气，吻的她站不住脚。这时她才知道，原来口腔内的空气也能被掠夺精光，也是这时她才知道，原来文星伊对自己是有份情的，且这份情强烈到会因而吃醋。

「夜晚就不？」指尖从下巴沿着颈线一路向下，来到第一道阻碍。

象牙色钮扣在灯光下，显得格外刺眼，也格外无用，如同她那无所谓的挣扎。

她看着文星伊的眼，感觉对方勾着自己胸前的钮扣，刻意调适了呼吸却无法阻止她滚动的喉结。

轻笑一声，文星伊单手解开了那颗钮扣，然后是下一颗，又一颗，再一颗，直到黑色内衣完美衬托出了肌肤的白。

自高中女校毕业后就未曾和人近距离接触过的她，此时任由寂寞已久的身体寻找热源，寻找解脱。

金容仙试着平稳呼吸，却一直有股功亏一篑的丧气感。

如万马奔腾的血液在体内流窜，狂躁的难以镇定，狂暴的难以驾驭。她很显然是被情慾冲昏了脑，才会觉得这酥麻感美好的像能升天。

可惜金容仙不擅长认输。好胜心告诉她要继续对抗恶势力，特别当对方是位下属时。

特别当自己是上司时。

「我还接受道歉。」

文星伊轻笑一声，显然不把爱人这番话当成威胁。

「抱歉，但我忍不住了。」

歪头，再次吻上。

那咖啡色的髮梢悄悄搭在金容仙的胸前，有一下没一下的骚弄着她仅存的耐心，侵蚀她仅存的定心。她瞪大的双眼很快地被一层迷濛雾水取代，接着她阖上了眼帘。

唇瓣相互交叠的触感不如方才那麽疯狂，反而存在一点温柔，彷彿是暴风雨后的平静。她一手抓着桌沿支撑身体，另一原先抵着对方肩膀的手转而揪住外套领口，形成一则又推又拉的矛盾姿势。

文星伊终究忍不住，低吼一声，两手各自勾起两大腿把金容仙抱上了桌面，接着手调皮地熘进衬衫内侧搂住了那光裸的腰，用力一收，将对方拉近。

这瞬间贴合的姿势让金容仙很是害羞，她能用自已敏感的大腿内侧感受到文星伊的一举一动，感受到双腿内那怎麽也无法推开的人正一步步瓦解自己建立的代表形象。

迟疑同时，吻是越发激烈，对方舌尖不时扫过唇瓣，弄得她心裡既舒爽又难受。她想释放心裡头那压抑许久的慾望，又拉不下代表的面子，只能不断等待对方进攻。

她能感觉到有隻手伸进了背扣底下，一面抚摸着长年被内衣包裹的背部肌肤，一面提供她身体支撑。

她能感觉到文星伊拉起自己撑在桌沿上的手，要她搂住那白嫩的颈子，要她把双方拉得更紧。

激吻使两人前后摆动，细碎的喘息与呻吟从嘴角熘出，像场等待彼此缴械投降的争论。儘管有文星伊在背后支撑，金容仙仍感觉自己随时会往后倒，于是她放弃了坚守的矜持，另手主动勾着对方的脖子，完全仰赖文星伊给予支撑。

而这举动显然是明示。

文星伊一见金容仙不再矜持，自已不断收敛的情慾才终得以爆发。她立刻单手解开了内衣背扣，使包裹住的柔软呼之欲出，接着胡乱扯下那昂贵的西装外套，让它鬆垮垮挂在金容仙白裡透红的身躯上。

当文星伊一手掌握住金容仙的柔软时，两人都因触感舒爽地叹了出声。有些冰冷的温度从手心传达至金容仙心房，有些火热的揉捏又从神经末梢传达至金容仙大脑，双双操控着她越见失控的理智。

逐渐起汗的她忍不住张开眼，然后看到了文星伊舒坦着眉、闭眼享受这吻的画面。

她在文星伊身下敞开心胸展露最保密的模样，交杂兴奋与怀疑的感受令处理公务来从来是那麽游刃有馀的她，第一次不知道该如何面对自己心裡的矛盾。

羞于情慾之馀，文星伊一步步来到她的裤头，禁区最后防线。

抬头，捲翘睫毛闪烁动人，眼角痣点缀性感，浏海滑落脸颊，最重要的是那双眼裡充斥着些许水气，和默许。

得知对方也沉沦于这番情慾的文星伊发现自己没必要继续忍着，一手灵巧地解开了钮扣，另手压住了金容仙的后脑勺强吻上去。

忙于热吻途中她动作不甚轻柔的扯下西装裤，任其掉落至地，立刻起反应的金容仙在她怀裡又柔软了几分，简直化成了一滩水，使人溺于其中。

下腹的滚烫没得到释放，办公室的寒意就直袭而来，逼使她靠向唯一热源。文星伊摸遍了金容仙美艳的酮体，从脸颊到颈子，从软嫩到腹肌，手大致蹭热了于是也不再蹉跎，中指缓慢搓弄着花园微微的突起。

「嗯⋯⋯」金容仙双手搂着文星伊的脖子，眉头紧了紧。

文星伊没有因为下身的动作而放过上身的索取，舌尖趁金容仙发声鬆口时鑽进了口腔，挑起对方有些受惊的小舌，与之共舞，熟练技巧害金容仙只能被动式的给予回应。

与此同时，她加快了手部顺时钟的动作，但速度反而比方才更惹人厌，卡在一个要慢不慢、要快不快的尴尬点。

当然，受苦的依然是金容仙。

「别闹⋯⋯」生理上的痛苦无得解，她一面期盼对方会满足自己，一面却在望见那双除慾望外什麽也没的双眼突然担忧。

「妳有锁门吗？」

「妳觉得呢？」

不等金容仙反应，文星伊自个儿咬住了她的肩膀，手指从底裤边缘熘了进去，感受到那股超乎想像的湿润。

「哈⋯⋯」瞬间的冷意让金容仙身体反射性向后拱起，眉头紧皱，委屈地令人自责，精实腹部因伸展浮现一条垂直的线，宛如一条笔直的小河。

优异的反射弧线原以为能就此躲避这般刺激，没想到却让文星伊手掌以更服贴的角度滑进底裤内，一下就复盖住了全身最敏感的部位。

金容仙迷离着目光，大脑昏沉，想想放手一博也无彷的心情双臂用力一搂，把文星伊又拉回热吻中，而对此文星伊十分满意，像受到鼓舞似的两手扯着底裤要往下拉。

一等对方配合得提了臀，充满诱惑色彩的黑色蕾丝底裤便沿着大腿线条一路滑落至其一脚踝，然后就这麽吊在那儿，随金容仙的动作不时晃动，像极了一张染黑的投降旗帜。

文星伊没让冷空气有机可趁，在底裤离开酮体的那一刹就立刻包裹住金容仙的下身，引来惹火烧身的一声呻吟。

空气中瀰蔓着迷乱的接吻声，文星伊在此中睁开了眼，望着爱人紧闭的眼和眉夹杂痛苦与意乱情迷。

她见时机良好，扶稳了金容仙光滑的背嵴，中指缓慢向前探进洞口。

鬆垮在手肘处的衬衫，挂在一肩的内衣，掉在脚踝处的底裤；文星伊已经没法继续顾虑金容仙的不适，将修长指节全部没入那狭窄的洞穴，感受被溼滑窄道吸住的快感，以及爱人隐忍不住的呻吟。

「等下、星⋯⋯唔。」

毫无预告的侵入令金容仙僵直了四肢，十指狠狠陷入文星伊昂贵的西装外套，只想在溺毙前狠狠抓住唯一漂浮物。情慾高涨之时感觉背部只有些许的疼痛，文星伊不是很满意，因此快速脱掉了外套，让金容仙得以更陷入自己。

又被封住的嘴依稀发出的断句在文星伊耳裡尽是诱惑低喃，她因而猩红的眼和急促的呼吸，都替象徵清廉的代表办公室增添几分贪婪。

为了更贴近彼此，文星伊转而啃咬那线条优美的肩，在上头印下一个又一个齿痕，同时手也不忘提高进出速度，细细品嚐软肉的每一吋紧实。

金容仙简直要疯了，这不快不慢的速度未能减缓不适感，反而贡献了几分难受。

燥热身子与冷气接触的每秒就如同滚烫窄道与指尖一样，尽是折磨。

「妳别闹了⋯⋯」金容仙扭动着身子，想减轻这不停膨胀的不适感，却反而让异物又进去了一些，忍不住轻喘。

「还敢看他吗？」

难耐的睁开眼，金容仙来不及防备便撞进文星伊那渴望权力的怒目，感觉到自己真无处可躲，脑子一横，哪管得上时间地点，还是哄吃醋的爱人要紧，于是一手抓住文星伊的手腕，往裡头又推了几分。

突然的深层冲击都令双方舒服地叹了口气，彷彿暂停了时间。

文星伊惊喜于金容仙的主动，得逞成功的好心情全写在坏笑裡，那完全没入秘境的中指也因姿势关係被紧紧吸着，触感舒服的欲罢不能。

「嗯、只看妳⋯⋯」

向后拱起的背渐渐往前倾，如一朵缓慢收合的含羞草。

金容仙静静地趴在文星伊肩头上，模样乖巧，甚至有些可怜。娇滴的唇轻轻厮磨着她唯一裸露的侧颈，不时用舌尖划过敏感带，惹得她一震。

抵着金容仙十足的挑逗能力，停留在她体内的手指也感觉到窄穴充足扩张，文星伊又开始手部动作，并且每每直捣终点。

直到动作引发阵阵水声，埋在她肩窝的金容仙才忍不住发出破碎的音节，以不到五公分的距离完整传入文星伊耳裡。

办公室缺乏家中卧房那能使人完全鬆懈下来的安全感，一想到外头坐着秘书或随时会来访的其他高官，金容仙脸颊立刻升温，羞耻的不敢抬头。

在外头总得和金容仙保持距离的文星伊则全程享受这随时会被发现的快感，特别是当这会令爱人害羞时。

「很乖。」文星伊撇头，脸颊紧紧靠着肩上瘫软的人儿。

她在金容仙体内不停进出的指节早已浸湿，甚至连手掌都沾染上一片水渍，在灯光的照射下就像闪烁璀璨晶莹的鑽石。

文星伊奋力加快抽插，感觉那不停张合的小穴发出有力的回应，好似捨不得送指节离开，舒爽地令她低声叹了好几口气，下腹跟着紧缩。

差点被闷坏的金容仙抬头张口要呼吸，却被文星伊再度提高的速度给刺激到，失去应变能力。

与此同时，放荡呻吟环绕着动作不断的文星伊，啧啧水声毫不怜惜地取代宁静，色情的呢喃又增添了一笔。

「哈、哈⋯⋯星伊，星伊⋯⋯」

金容仙大张的腿有些酥麻，双臂无力，额头的汗水早也已和文星伊的合为一体，双双葬身于慾水之中。

气氛持续高涨，脑内所有工作上的零星想法全抛之脑后，文星伊现在全心只想发洩醋意，调教这位不知好歹的上司。

「还敢夸他吗？嗯？」她明知故问，用力顶撞经大量蜜汁润滑的密穴，惹得对方只能呜鸣回复。

「哈、嗯，只夸妳⋯⋯」

穴内充分的湿润让抽插毫无阻力，即使能依稀感觉到偶尔的紧缩，仍然像在进出一条长年溼滑的秘境，于是她又趁机添了一根手指。

併拢之下终于感觉到一点阻碍，立刻引起金容仙的反弹。

「等下、太多了⋯⋯」

她抱怨同时却反倒加大揪住衬衫的力道，简直要把另人逼疯。

沉溺于名为金容仙的糖衣，文星伊用拇指揉着突起，带哄人语气的说：「放鬆⋯⋯」

儘管很想如实放鬆，金容仙紧绷的身子仍死命僵持着，在文星伊眼皮底下做出无谓抵抗。

而这显然挑起了文星伊的玩心。

「那就别鬆了。」

她大力搬开那双妖艳腿，且这次也不再由慢而快的进行，两指直接以高速冲撞，挑起的水声足以掩盖金容仙抑制不住的呻吟。

「星，星⋯⋯」

承受撞击的身体一下下抵在办公桌沿，雪乳随之晃动，湿透的浏海黏在额头侧，晶莹更沿着大腿内侧流到桌面上，形成一副溷乱又和谐的画面。

文星伊不放过任何能让金容仙叫喊的机会，几乎是压在爱人身上，每一次侵入都刺激到那敏感的疙瘩。

如一名哭泣的少女，甬道落下的泪水一滴滴沾染上文星伊的双指。

「容仙⋯⋯妳好烫。」

她忽然低下身来吻住金容仙胸前的挺立，轻轻啃咬。

两指在体内横冲直撞，每次都直插到底，爽感让两人慾火持续燃烧。

「还很——」

话没说完金容仙便抬手摀住了她的嘴，委屈着八字眉，不让她继续。

在金容仙手底下扬起一抹坏笑，文星伊又稳了稳对方的小蛮腰，让抽插更具有侵入性。

手臂传来阵阵酸疼，但她仍不忍放慢速度，反而像要挑战极限般的又试着加快了些。

「嗯太快、太深了啊⋯⋯」金容仙难受得曲起大腿。

花穴滚烫的要把文星伊逼疯，最后在一阵勐烈抽插之后，两人终于抵达云霄。

 

文星伊从衣柜裡拿出两件与两人身上穿着的一模一样的衬衫，先替全身发软的金容仙穿上，然后把她抱到一旁的沙发上。

「不考虑戴个能让我牵着的？」

金容仙瘫软在沙发上，退去方才的羞涩露出原先高傲的气场，双眼放着电。

「下次买。」

文星伊坐到空位上，双手各捧着一杯热茶，正要伸手递过去，金容仙就先自己凑过来了。

「茶叶是妳送的吧。」她自己拿过热茶，抿了一口。

文星伊温柔的笑着，替她整了整头髮，「好喝吗？」

金容仙瞥头一瞪。

「至少没被下药。」

「妳又怎麽知道呢，我亲爱的金代表。」


End file.
